


MindFuck

by whenineternal



Category: EXO (Band), UNB (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/pseuds/whenineternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Yixing is in Korea he will always make time, because while he says it is simply convenient, the truth is that it has become something he needs to get by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MindFuck

It has come to a point that they do this as often as they can. Whenever Yixing is in Korea he will always make time, because while he says it is simply convenient, the truth is that it has become something he needs to get by. He’ll take up a practice room, one of the smaller ones that aren’t quite as much used, late at night and then he’ll wait. He’ll send a text telling him where he is, but nothing more. He never expects Hansol to come, but the younger man always does. It is a comfort to Yixing when Hansol is there within minutes, it shows that the younger man needs it, or at least wants it, as much as he does.  
  
Yixing always makes sure to be dancing when Hansol comes in. Some choreography or other that he knows both of them is familiar with so that Hansol can slip seamlessly in beside him. And then they’ll dance, for an hour, two or just a few minutes. It ends the same way no matter what and soon enough Yixing is pressing Hansol against the mirror and nudging his feet apart to make up for the small height difference.  
Yixing is always a little rough, pulling at Hansol’s clothes and pushing him around, but Hansol is careful with his hands, sliding one into Yixing’s hair and the other around his neck. His fingers massage gently into Yixing’s skin and Yixing draws a startled breath in through his nose. It’s not supposed to be gentle. It’s supposed to be sex, the two of them getting off together in this life where they both have precious little chances of doing it elsewhere. It’s bad enough being caught with a girl, if he was caught with a boy everything that Yixing has built would be torn from him and Hansol’s career would be over before it even began.  
It is a wonder really, that they even got this. If not for that night so many months ago when they were dancing like this, and Hansol had looked at him afterwards, breathless and shy but smiling brilliantly. And Yixing, going mad on lack of sleep and too much work, had blurted out the things on his mind. “You’re so beautiful Hansol” he had said, affectionately. For some reason, that short sentence had led to this.  
  
_Hands grasping at clothing and teeth biting into skin and moans falling from parted lips._  
  
While he starts out rough, Yixing soon falls into the pattern Hansol creates, just as he does every time. His hands go still on Hansol’s hips as he stands in between his legs and they kiss calmly yet passionately until their bodies heat up with something different than a good work out. Yixing’s hands start moving on their own, his mind still focused on Hansol’s soft lips and the warmth of his mouth, and his fingers slip below the waist of the younger man’s sweatpants. He pulls at the elastic fabric and then slips his hands inside entirely, palms sliding down to cup Hansol’s butt. Hansol breathes shakily into his mouth when he squeezes gently with both hands and he tugs Yixing’s shirt over his head to get him to stop. Yixing chuckles against Hansol’s throat once his shirt is off and shudders at the gentle sweep of the other’s fingers up his spine. He doesn’t know what it is exactly, but Hansol is always gentle and unassuming in their encounters. Maybe he likes it that way, Yixing can’t tell for certain, or maybe he is still as nervous as he was the first time they did this. Or he’s afraid of doing something Yixing won’t like. Whatever it is, Yixing can tell he is holding back, but he thinks he’ll deal with that another day. Conveniently forgetting that today is already another day.  
  
With Hansol distracted by yet another kiss, Yixing hikes one of the man’s slim legs up and rolls his hips into him, grinding against him until Hansol’s head falls back against the mirror and he moans out loud. Yixing continues to move against him and press kisses over his face and down his neck while one hand fumbles with the button and zipper of his own jeans. Hansol’s hands mix with his own as the younger man tries to help, but Yixing pushes them away and reaches into his own pocket for the condom and travel sized bottle of lube. Hansol hums and bites his lips when Yixing pushes the items into his hand, a blush dusting his cheeks pink, and Yixing surges forward to suck at Hansol’s neck so he can hide the smile on his face. There is nothing cuter, he thinks, than Hansol when he is shy and excited at the same time, like he is now. Hansol folds his arms around Yixing’s neck, the condom wrapper crackling in his fist and lets Yixing suck on his neck just long enough that it won’t leave a lasting mark.  
  
He shifts his leg out of Yixing’s grip and manoeuvres his body around in between Yixing and the mirror wall until he can push back and feel the bulge of Yixing’s erection press against his ass. He closes his eyes then, too embarrassed to look at himself in the mirror and moans quietly when Yixing grabs his hips with both hands. His breath fogs up the glass when Yixing rolls his hips a couple times against him before pulling his loose sweatpants down his legs, and his cheek slips when the other man hooks his fingers in the band of his underwear and pulls that off him too. He leans heavily on the mirror as Yixing drops to his knees to help him out of his shoes and clothes and Hansol sneaks a peek down at the older man. The flap of Yixing’s jeans is open and the head of his cock can just be seen sticking up from the elastic band of his underwear, darkening the blue fabric with precum.  
  
Knowledge from past encounters with that cock has Hansol’s knees going weak and he paws at the mirror as his sweaty palms removes any grip he previously had. Before he can slip, even if he still feels like he is falling, there are hands at his waist and Yixing’s mouth pressing kisses into his thighs and over his butt. He rises slowly to his feet while kissing a path up Hansol’s spine, his loose white t-shirt falling around his head. Hansol takes it upon himself to rid them of the nuisance and pulls his shirt over his head and throws it as far away as he can. There is a rustle of fabric behind him and when Yixing presses against him again the length of his cock pushes between his ass cheeks, only the fabric of his underwear separating them.  
Hansol gasps as Yixing grinds against his ass and sucks at the back of his neck and runs firm palms up and down the front of his body. The sheer experience Yixing shows with the way he handles him excites him more than he will admit, at the same time as it serves to make Hansol self-conscious about his own ability to do the same.  
Apart from one or two, what he would call one and a half if he is being honest, other encounters, this thing with Yixing is all he has to draw from. And most of the time he lets Yixing do as he pleases with him. It’s not like he doesn’t find pleasure in that, he absolutely does, and sees no reason why they should do it any differently. If Yixing wants to fuck him, then he is happy to comply.  
  
Yixing grabs for Hansol’s hands and untangles his fingers from around the lube bottle, uncaring when the condom falls to the floor. He steps back while he uncaps the bottle and lets his eyes roam over Hansol’s figure while he slicks his fingers with the clear, vanilla-scented lube. Hansol sniffs as the smell hits his nose, spreading out in the room simply from opening the bottle, and it covers the musky odour emanating from the both of them. He stiffens at the first touch of a finger to his hole, but Yixing rubs a comforting palm over his hipbone while he teases his entrance with only the pad of his thumb. He sucks in a breath when Yixing pushes against the puckered hole and his thumb slips inside, but it is not from nervousness but rather excitement, and anticipation. Still, his cheeks heat up and his eyes fall closed so he won’t have to look at himself, or Yixing, while the older man is stretching him. The thought of Yixing behind him, seeing everything he is doing to Hansol, physically and how it makes him feel, how it makes him loose control while _he_ is completely clear headed, always makes him uncomfortable. It is why he always tries to rush the older man with doing this, but Yixing won’t have it. He always takes his time, stretches Hansol with at least three fingers and makes sure he feels nothing but pleasure, that he is lost in the sensations he is causing in his body. Only then will he move on, pull his fingers out and reach for the condom.  
  
While he slicks his own cock with lube, Yixing runs one palm over Hansol’s chest and press long kisses against his shoulders and between his pronounced shoulder blades. He lays his hand flat over Hansol’s on the mirror when he pushes inside him. First only the head and slowly he thrusts the rest of his cock inside the younger man. Hansol turns his hand to tangle his fingers with Yixing’s and holds on tight as he feels his ass stretch wide to accommodate the girth of the man’s cock. He tries to breath, but saliva is stuck in his throat and he swallows instead, his jaw moving with it and Yixing slows even more, thinking he hurt him. When he asks, all Hansol can do is shake his head minutely and whisper a barely intelligible _no_ as his body and mind is overtaken by pleasure. Even so, Yixing stays still inside him for a whole minute, rubbing soothing palms over Hansol’s skin and sucking gently on his neck. Hansol marvels at Yixing’s patience. Even as he squeezes around him, practically squirms on his cock in attempt to make him move, Yixing stays still. All he does is tighten his grip on Hansol’s body and bite down on his neck until he calms down. It’s a rather feral thing to do, and Hansol surprises himself when he reacts to it.  
It leaves him subdued and loose and Yixing takes his narrow hips in between his hands and pulls out and thrusts back inside in a fluid motion. Hansol moans quietly when the other man’s cock is thrust deep inside him and he whimpers when it stops there once again.  
  
He has come to learn from experience, that Yixing is a dreadful tease, but only when he knows Hansol is fully enjoying himself. While Hansol may take the long wait as teasing, Yixing doesn’t see it that way. When he pulls out to the tip and thrusts halfway inside again though, that is teasing. All Hansol can take from it is the rim of his ass stretching around Yixing’s cock, the emptiness the shallows thrusts leave inside him makes him anxious and he taps his fingers unsteadily on the mirror. Yixing however, throws his head back at the pressure and warmth around his cock and licks his lips at the feeling of almost being sucked back inside the younger man’s ass. He moans long and loud when he slowly slides all the way inside Hansol and the sound, more than the sudden move, jolts Hansol out of the haze his mind had settled in.  
  
“You alright?” Yixing asks then, closed lips pressed against Hansol’s shoulder and thumbs rubbing circles into his hip bones. Hansol hums, he takes one hand from the mirror and fumbles blindly for one of Yixing’s and the older man connects them with tangled fingers on Hansol’s waist. “Open your eyes Hansol,” he whispers against his skin, but Hansol won’t. They’ve never fucked against the mirror like this before and he really doesn’t want to see himself right now. It’s bad enough that Yixing can see everything. His head feels hot merely at the thought of seeing with his own eyes what the older man does to him. He doesn’t want to give Yixing the opportunity to look into his eyes either, because he himself doesn’t know what they will find there. So he shakes his head and rests his forehead against the mirror and clenches his ass over Yixing’s cock. Yixing leaves it at that, but the pace he sets when he starts fucking him again tells Hansol he’s not pleased. And it makes Hansol want to open his eyes so desperately, but he is too much of a coward to do so. Because while he is being honest, he actually knows what will be written in his eyes right now, what he doesn’t know is how Yixing will react to the implications of it.  
  
Instead he lets Yixing fuck him as he wishes, holds onto his fingers with one hand and paws desperately for leverage with the other as his knees shake and his hips are pushed against the cold mirror with every thrust. Yixing isn’t cruel, Hansol doesn’t think there is even one malevolent bone in his body, and with every thrust inside him he pushes Hansol closer to an orgasm. But his grip is tight, and he is merciless to the younger man’s pleas for release when he pulls his hips back and away from the wall. Hansol’s cock bobs from the movement and his face scrunches up when he looses even the miniscule friction the mirror had provided. He is too afraid he will fall if he moves even an inch and Yixing keeps his hands firmly on Hansol’s hips while he fucks him, but still Hansol feels his orgasm building in his body, shaking in his thighs and curling his balls towards his body and he feels himself coming, except he doesn’t. Yixing’s fingers are tugging at his balls, pulling them down and effectively stopping his orgasm from happening. Hansol breathes out harshly in frustration and turns his head to send the older man a dirty look.  
  
“There they are,” Yixing sings, “those pretty eyes of yours.” Hansol’s face goes slack, his mouth falls open and his lips tremble because there is a look in Yixing’s eyes, on his whole face, that Hansol isn’t sure he wants to see. Deep inside he wants it so desperately, but on the outside all he does is close his eyes again and rest his cheek against the mirror. “Please” he whispers, his breath fogging up the mirror and Yixing fucks him again, slowly and with his eyes still firmly locked on his face. Even with his eyes closed Hansol can feel them boring into the side of his head. For a long moment he thinks Yixing will say something, but in the end the older man turns his focus solely on fucking Hansol and this time when Hansol feels his orgasm building it is allowed to course through his body and leave him loose and satisfied and splattered with cum.  
  
Yixing uses his tank top to wipe them off, as well as the mirror and floor, while Hansol gets dressed and then he shoves it in his bag and pulls a college jacket onto his upper body without zipping it up. In jeans and that dark grey jacket and with ruffled hair and red cheeks Yixing looks too good. Hansol bites his lips merely at the sight of him and his eyes go wide when Yixing walks towards him and pulls him close by the waist. He kisses him, hard and not at all gentle and Hansol bites at his lower lip and pulls when he tries to move away. Yixing chuckles and when they part there is a moment of absolute stillness around them and it feels like it should be filled with words. But like every other time they turn away from each other before any can come, and they walk out the door leaving the things that their eyes speak so loudly to scream inside their heads.

**Author's Note:**

> This was purely for my own enjoyment, but Hansol looking up to Yixing is the cutest thing ever and I couldn't ignore it.


End file.
